Manifested ch 7 Training
by Statrux
Summary: Well Stuart it looks like you have a plan...for once. So into X-man this time is it? what could possible go wrong in the worlds best training ground for mutants... wait don't answer that. See what happens to Stuart and his old friend Tyler in this chapter


Chapter seven Training

Chapter seven Training

We appeared just out side of the X-mansion, Midna and I were standing on the porch. Me in my red and black trench coat and Midna in a variation of her normal clothes, but Tyler was on the ground, not used to entering a movie and still in the same clothes, not thinking to make a costume. I helped him up and knocked on the door. It was answered by a short, scruffy looking man.

"Hello Logan."

I said cheerfully.

"Let me guess, you're a telepath."

He replied.

"Nope, you just have a big rep."

I said back to him.

"Who's at the door Logan?"

Another voice came from behind him. It was Storm.

"I don't know, you deal with this. I ain't no door man."

Logan said as he walked back.

"Hello Orora. And no I'm not a telepath, I just know most of your names by your reputation."

I said as she took Wolverine's place.

"Hello, who might you three be?"

She asked looking at all of us. "

I'm Stuart, and these two are Midna and Tyler. We were wondering if we could talk to Professor Xavier."

I said plainly as the other two waved.

"Why certainly. Please come in. So by the look of it, you three are mutants."

She said as she we walked through the school to Professor X's office.

"Professor, I have three mutants who would like to speak with you. This is Stuart Tyler and Midna."

Orora said and waited for the question to leave if it was safe, then left.

"Hello Professor. Before anything, please don't read our minds if you wouldn't mind. You can trust that we're not here for any mischief of any sort."

I said, not wanting any problems with him knowing he's only part of a story.

"You don't have to worry. I don't use my powers without permission. Now what can I do for you three?"

He said with a Dumbledore-like smile.

"We need to use one of your rooms if it wouldn't be any trouble."

I asked.

"Only one room? I think it would be best if you got your own separate rooms if you're planning on staying with us here."

He said, looking at us with his kind face.

"I didn't mean that kind of room. We're not looking to stay for very long. You see we're not mutants technically, but we do have powers."

I confessed that we weren't mutants right there to help him trust us.

"So your non-mutants with powers… Ok, but you still haven't told me how I can help."

He said, wanting to help.

"Well you see, these powers are relatively new to us and aren't sure what they can do. We need to test our new powers to find out what we are capable of and learn how to control them like any normal mutant, and to do that we need a safe and secure training ground. I know you have a place that would be perfect, the Danger Room."

I said, finally getting to the point.

"So you want to use the Danger Room to learn to control you powers. Of course you can. That's what I made it for, to help train those in need of it. The fact you not technically mutants shouldn't change my judgment in the slightest. Come, let me take you to our facilities."

I was happy that I was right in thinking he would be a kind man and would want to help us. He then led us to the elevator and down to a big room the size of a military aircraft base.

"Hmm… (looks around… Childish grin) ECHO!"

I yelled as we walked into it.

"Here we are, I will go to the control room up there, so I won't be too long." Professor X said as he pointed to a little window on the ceiling. I didn't want to put Midna in any danger so I asked her to accompany him.

"Midna could you go with him so you can get a good view of the action and help him if he needs it?"

Midna looked at me, a little disappointed, and said,

"Sure thing."

And she followed him. Moments later, the Professor's voice came out of nowhere and said,

"Ok what should we test first? How does the speed and agility course sound?"

"Great!"

Tyler said, turning to me.

"Let me go first, ok?"

I shrugged my shoulders and said,

"Fine with me." Then Professor's voice came again.

"I need to know some specifics on your powers so I can give you the right obstacles."

I told him that we had similar powers to Spider-man.

"Ok, the objective of this exercise it to get from point A to point B as fast as you can without falling or getting zapped. It will also test you on your dogging reflexes so avoid the traps. You don't needs to worry about death., if you are hit by a laser or fall off an obstacle you will simply be deducted ten seconds."

Then out of the flour and walls came pieces of an obstacle course that resembled the ninja warrior course, but for mutants. Instead of a 20 foot warped wall there was a 40 foot warped wall and multiple gaps when no normal human could ever jump. At the end there was a 50-meter dash. Tyler walked up to the starting line and then waited for the sign to go. The buzzer sounded and he went off.

Tyler ran with the speed of an Olympic athlete. He ran straight up the wall and jumped across the gaps. The moving platforms were a little tricky because some came out below his feet. He made it to the fifty-meter dash and nearly missed, running through a laser barrier that popped out of the ground.

"Tyler, you clocked in at five minutes and thirty three seconds. That ranks you at super human speed. Your top speed was one hundred and twelve miles per hour."

Tyler came back with a proud look on his face.

"Beat that."

He said confidently. I didn't know why but Tyler ether couldn't or didn't know how to move super fast like I did. It might have been all that trickster training I did with Dante. It was either that or the suit could be changing for each of are personalities. Me, always wanting to be quick-witted, would explain me. But what about Tyler who was always stubborn and had to be right all the time because felt sure of himself?

I got up to the starting line and waited. T he starting buzzer went off. I went devil trigger and bolted forward as fast as I could. I was going so fast you couldn't even see me, unless I had to change direction. I made it to the first obstacle within five seconds. I had to I jump up the platforms. I was only visible for seconds before each jump.

Next came the pillar jumps, where I had to jump from poll to poll with each one getting smaller as I got further. I finally reached the dash when my spider-sense went off. I barely missed the wall shooting out of the ground. I was losing speed having to duck and weave through the barriers. I finally made it to the end.

"Well done Stuart. You clocked in at fifty three point thirteen seconds. I'm impressed, that's only fourteen seconds above Quick Silver's time. That ranks you at supersonic speed. You topped out at ten miles… per second though when you reached it you exhausted about half your energy."

Said Professor X.

"Supersonic? What's that mean? Did I break it?"

I said through my heavy breathing as I put my hands on my knees. I was tired, but Tyler looked angry.

"No fair cheater. You teleported!"

Tyler said.

"No I didn't, your eyes just couldn't keep up with me. I learned that from Dante, but I added a little of my own style to it. I'm fast but I can't keep it up for long. I don't know why you can't do it. I could always move like that when I got my suit. You should have all the same powers as me."

I replied still panting heavily.

"Ok, how do I move that fast?"

He asked.

"You just do."

I replied back, but no matter what he couldn't do it.

"Hey Stuart, Tyler, could we start a new training? I'm getting bored."

Midna said through the speaker.

"Sure what's next?"

I said.

"Next, we shall see how strong you are. The rules are simple in that you have to just test out your major muscles. We will test your arm strength. Just step up to the machines and we can begin."

Professor X told us.

"This time, you go first."

Tyler said to me, still angry.

"Fine."

I said back as I stepped up to the machine that looked like a giant bench press. I lay down and pressed up as it began to put more and more weight on me. I finally reached my limit and it stopped.

"You stopped at ten point five tones. That's right around Spider-man's strength. It will ranks you at superhuman class."

Professor said to me.

"Ok Stewee, take a break. Tyler your up. Time to get your man hood back"

Midna said through the speaker. I watched as Tyler did the same thing. He lay down and began. I watched as the scale continued to rise. Ten, twenty, thirty tons went by and still Tyler kept going.

"Am I getting close to your score Stuart?"

Tyler said, not being able to see the board. I just watched as Tyler kept going fifty, sixty, seventy, and eighty. My mouth must have been close to touching the floor by the time it had reached its top weight and it started to creak. It peaked at one hundred tons. Tyler gave out one last push with a loud,

"ARRGGG"

And then it cracked. He stood up took a big breath and looked up at the board.

"Hey Stuart, one hundred tons… what does that mean? Did I break it? Wait, ya I did. By the way, sorry Professor X."

Tyler said as he had to sit back down from the strain and nearly passed out.

"It's… quite all right. Tyler I can't believe it some one your size with the strength of some one like my brother (The juggernaut) you went over are scales."

Then the power in the room went out then back on again.

"Sorry about that it, seems you overloaded the system. I will have everything back to normal soon."

But as he told us to please wait a loud siren went off, along with a robotic voice.

"Combat training activated. Combat status, level ten Doomsday settings."

Professor X came back on now sounding concerned.

"Boys, you must get out of there. It's malfunctioning."

Tyler and I looked at each other and started for the exit but it was closed. Doors on the far walls opened and out came robot soldiers with an assortment weapons. All around us the room was changing into a death trap. Razor blades and random robot tentacles shot out of the ground.

'_THANK GOD I don't look good in a school girl uniform'_

I thought to myself as I saw the tentacles.

"Hold on boys, I'm still trying to override the system just hold on."

"Midna, weapons quick!"

I said as she made them appear in front of me with a loud crack. I grabbed them and the holsters, then I grabbed Alastor and was going to give Tyler the twins, but he had already run halfway to the robots when they started to fire at him. The bullets were hitting him though I saw no blood or sign of him stopping. I shot at the tentacles and assorted bladed robot arms, keeping them away from Tyler. He some how made it through the bullets and grabbed the nearest robots gun.

He swung it hitting the other ones nearest him. He them made his own gun appear and started to fire like a mad man with absolutely no style or grace. I shrugged and went to join him. The robots didn't seem too difficult to kill, but I saw that more types of robots were coming out. The walls suddenly started shooting out more metal tentacles and flying razors at us. We were being overwhelmed by them when I heard a crash from above. Midna had jumped out of the window and was coming down to us.

"Midna no!"

I yelled to her as she fell into a swarm of robots. Tyler and I rushed to where she fell but when I got there I saw something unbelievable. Tyler and I both had the same dumb struck face as we saw it. Midna was in what looked like battle armor and she was kicking ass. She held a sword and was cutting away at the robots and the way she moved seemed like she was dancing. They stood no chance against us. We were all fighting as a team when the Professor's voice came back once again.

"I've got it."

Suddenly, all the robots went off and we left the Danger Room, still tired from the unexpected fight.

"How come you didn't tell me you could fight like that?"

I asked Midna as we walked out of the room.

"Ya Midna, you were like a sexy ninja pirate or something."

Tyler added on.

"You never asked. Eee hee."

She said with an innocent smile. We stopped and I turned to Tyler and said,

"Sexy Ninja pirate? What the fuck?"

He just shrugged at this and I went on,

"And Tyler what were you thinking just charging like that? You could have gotten shot."

I said to Tyler who still was looking at the gun he had made.

"I did… It only scratched me when I got close enough to touch the guns though."

Tyler said in a matter of fact tone.

"Oh… ok."

I was impressed because my suit wasn't that resistant. I just decided to accept it as that he was stronger and better protected than I was.

"Anyways, you need to work on fighting a little more. You have no matter of skill what so ever. You looked like you were human for goodness sake."

I said not remembering how long it took me to get where I was.

"…But I am human."

Tyler replied confused.

"That's to bad. You know, Stuart can help you with that."

Midna said as I laughed.

"Well it's been fun but I have to go for a bit. I need to go sign some things and check in with my family."

Midna said as we caught up with her.

"Sounds fun…"

I said as I hugged her.

"Such is the life of a princess. Call me if you need me."

She said giving us a smile before leaving. Professor X apologized to us multiple times but we told him it was all right because we needed some real combat training. We had gotten what we needed and that was enough for me. We thanked Professor X and then left the story. No sooner had we gotten back had Tyler put in kingdom hearts.


End file.
